


The Final Point [Filk]

by sobieru



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Filk, Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Very Specific Song About Voiceteam: Mystery Box 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: A song to motivate Team Red to get The Final Point that could decide it all.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	The Final Point [Filk]

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge suddenly dropped, and with it came my inspiration to write a filk about it. I was so pumped that the lyrics flowed and this was done in about an hour, but sang it the following day.
> 
> Thank you twtd for the cover art!

## Stream

## Music Credits

Instrumental version of The Final Countdown by Europe

## Files

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eDUFAPJkWdrqwQ1zU8C2kYMGrHLlyML5/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/the-final-point-filk)

| 

**Cover art by twtd**  
  
---|---  
  
## Lyrics

We're making our plans now, oh, this is so fun  
And maybe we’ll have all the challenges done  
Our points hunger is to blame  
Let’s hope it counts (It should count)  
Will Voiceteam be just like this again?

[Chorus]  
It's the final point, now  
Give us the point now  
Oh

[Verse 2]  
We're heading for victory (victory)  
As Team Red Out Loud  
You’ll ask “what’s this sorcery?”  
When that point is ours, yeah  
We’ve always been going all-out  
We’ll show you all how (Show you how)  
When once more we all get capped out

[Chorus]  
It's the final point, now  
Give us the point now  
Give us the point now (Give us the point now)  
Oh

[Guitar Solo]

[Chorus]  
Give us the point now  
Oh, it's the final point, now  
Give us the point now  
Give us the point now (Give us the point now)  
Oh, it's the final point, now  
We're making our plans now (Give us the point now)  
We'll get all capped out  
It's the final point, now (Final point now)

[Outro]  
Oh, it's the final point, now

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how relevant this will be in the future, but hey, it was fun to make!


End file.
